The invention relates to a thread-milling cutter comprising a tool holder and at least one cutting insert with a longitudinal cutting edge mounted thereon. The invention further relates to an insert for a thread-milling cutter.
Thread-milling with thread-milling cutters comprising a holder and an insert mounted therein requires a high accuracy of positioning the inserts in the tool holder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,917 B1 discloses a thread-milling cutter including a tool holder with cutting insert pockets and a thread-milling insert received in respective pockets. Each insert is provided with several recesses formed on a lateral surface thereof for forming an abutment surface that is engaged by a screw to secure the insert in the pocket. The recesses are inclined in a manner causing the screw to push the insert deeper into the pocket.
It is the object of the invention to provide a thread-milling cutter especially suitable for small diameters having a high rigidity. It is another object of the present invention to provide an insert therefore. This object is solved by a thread-milling cutter and an insert described herein.